Father of Ice
by Deathstroke Terminator
Summary: Finn was wrong, there was a human in the lands of Ooo and he just so happens to be his father . . .
1. Bundle of Joy

Summary: Finn was wrong, there was a human in the lands of Ooo and he just so happens to be his father . . .

Don't worry yourselves I'll explain in later chapters how Finn ended up in the land of Ooo so many years in the future, I've already got it all figured out ;)

Note- Betty is the Ice King's former love and Simon Petrikov is the Ice King.

* * *

Chapter 1

Bundle of Joy

* * *

The year was 2013 and Simon Petrikov was enjoying a beautiful sunset with his Betty his lovely fiancée. Things couldn't be better, they had a new apartment that they'd only moved into last week and their wedding was scheduled to occur in late spring. Simon couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy, perhaps the day he met young Marceline? No, even that day couldn't compare to the weeks that followed his proposal.

"Simon", Betty spoke up bringing him from his revere.

He noted the serene look on her face and the way she held her hands tenderly over her abdomen . . . she must have enjoyed her meal.

With a small smile he asked, "Yes dear"?

Betty averted her gaze and offered a coy smile. Simon lifted a raven brow in amusement but didn't comment on her unusual behaviors. Re-wedding jitters perhaps?

"I have some good news".

A smile overtook Simon's face, "You mean you decided you'll accompany me to

Northern Scandinavia like I wanted"?

Offering the giggle that drew him to her in the first place Betty shook her head. "No Simon, it's much better than that I assure you".

Simon hummed in thought as he tried to think of what could possibly be better than her company on his journey. "I'm at a loss dear, care to enlighten me", he conceded egger to hear here answer.

Finally bringing her gaze to his she sighed, though in a pleasant way Simon observed.

"I'm pregnant".


	2. Doubts

Summary: Finn was wrong, there was a human in the lands of Ooo and he just so happens to be his father . . .

This chapter takes place post Scandinavia and Simon is starting to slip . . .

* * *

Chapter 2

Doubts

* * *

Simon had returned from Scandinavia a changed man. At first it was nothing worrying, just a few unsettling statements, but as time went by Betty didn't know what to think anymore. The changes, she noted, where not just mental. His usual raven hair was starting to turn a rich white and his facial hair, usually so well kept was starting to grow at a startling rate. His cute button nose had even elongated and the smooth skin of his face and hands has grown a blue hue to it.

He would always apologize after he said something as if he had no control of what came from his mouth. Lately she'd been reading up on the phycology books she kept in the apartment and all signs led to split personality distorted. Why it was occurring now was beyond her but that was beside the point.

Betty still loved Simon and he would always be her first and only love but lately she was having second thoughts. Did she really want their child growing up with a crazy man as his father? What if Simon lost it and hurt her, or worse, the baby? Biting her lip Betty subconsciously brought her hands to her abdomen. Rubbing her thumb across the bump absentmindedly she said, "I would never let that happen. I'd die before I let someone harm you".

Jaw set Betty knew what to do. She was calling off the marriage.


	3. The Mushroom War

Summary: Finn was wrong, there was a human in the lands of Ooo and he just so happens to be his father . . .

The Mushroom War has begun. Watch out Betty.

Also the people hiding underground are the ancestors of Susan Strong's clan. Neat huh? The idea just came to me out of nowhere X)

* * *

Chapter 3

The Mushroom War

* * *

Betty ran through the streets of New York watching with dismay as the bombers drew ever nearer. She clutched the baby boy in her arms tightly, never wanting to let go. Her breathing was harsh and ragged as she looked furiously for shelter. She heard tails of people hiding out underground where they would be safe from the destruction of the bombs. If only it were that simple, she thought in dismay.

A panicked cry tore from her throat as the first bombs fell. Clutching the baby to her chest she hid in a dark alley beside a dumpster. A tiny wail caught her attention and she looked down at her baby. "Oh Finn", she sighed smiling at the white bunny hat her mother had knit for him when she found out she was pregnant. Blinking back tears she decided that as long as she was going to die she'd spend her last moments giving her child the attention he deserved. Tucking a strand of his blond hair beneath his hat she smiled. "You have my father's hair you know, and Simon's caring blue eyes. You have a caring soul son, I know it. If you could live to adulthood I just know that you'd change the world".

By now tears were falling freely from her eyes. Crying out she yelled, "Oh Finn, I'd give anything for you to live through this war"!

There was a change in the air as soon as the words left her lips that left her chilled. Betty shivered as immense coldness filled the alley way. Had she died already?

A chilling voice broke her from her panicked thoughts. "Would you really"?

Gasping Betty looked up to see an older man that held himself with an air of power. He wore an emerald robe and had an equally green cape that billowed in the breeze. A hood covered his light brown hair that showed signs of greying. Peeking through two holes made in the top of the hood were twin horns that curled around much like those of a ram. His eyes were a deem emerald and seemed to burn with a deep, angry fire.

"Who are you", she asked a twinge of fear in her voice.

Giving a chilling smile that showed off all his pearly white teeth the man gave a mock bow. "I am the Lich, and you might be"?

She couldn't say why but this man gave her the creeps. Perhaps it was woman's intuition or the fact that Finn was now crying. Cooing to her child softly she answered. "My name's Betty . . . Why are you here"?

An odd glint seemed to ignite in the man's eye as she asked this. His footfalls echoed throughout the alley as he came closer to her huddled form. All the while the bombers were getting ever so closer. Betty could feel the ground shaking and smell the smoke in the air but this stranger didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest. "I'm here because of you miss. Did you not say you would do anything to save your son"?

The air seemed to leave Betty's lungs at the man's words. What was this, some kind of joke? She had certainly meant her words but there were some things she would never do. If this man- if he even _was _a man- was after what she thought he was then her answer (as much as it physically pained her to admit it) would be no. "What do you want"?

Tilting his head to the side he looked her up and down. "I'm a busy man Betty, much to busy to tend to trivial things such as chores. My deal is quite simple, come with me and be my servant and I will save your son".

Betty bit her lip. She could live with that couldn't she? Being a maid for the rest of her life wouldn't be so bad as long as her son was safe . . . besides it's not like Simon would even remember her once the crown finally finished warping his mind. With a dry mouth and shaking legs Betty stood. "A-alright, I'll do it".

The Lich held out his hand and Betty readily took it. As soon as their hands met a mass of green fire swirled around their joined arms sealing the deal. A strong gust of wind wrapped around them tossing Betty's hair around her face and tugging forcefully at the Lich's cape.

The Lich's laughter bounced off the walls of the alley long after they'd disappeared.

* * *

For the record I made Lich have skin because he's still young. Eventually that will change.


	4. A Deal is a Deal

Summary: Finn was wrong, there was a human in the lands of Ooo and he just so happens to be his father . . .

We find out how Finn ended up in the forest.

* * *

Chapter 4

A Deal is a Deal

* * *

The Lich, Betty soon realized, was a horrible, cruel man. He was an undead wizard of great powers who took delight in the suffering of others. Yet, for whatever reason, he treated her with some level of respect. He was far from kind but he had never shown her the wrath he'd bestowed upon others.

True to his word the Lich had saved her and Finn and made her his servant. Life was bad but she knew it could be far worse. The only thing that bothered her was the outcome of her son. As soon as she'd arrived her one week ago the Lich had snatched away her baby and when he returned Finn wasn't with him. Naturally she had been terribly frightened as to what he'd done to him. Unwisely she had attacked him but he seemed more amused than anything when she punched him in the face.

"Your son is fine", he said rubbing his chin in amusement.

"Where is he", she cried out unable to help herself.

"I left the child in the woods-"

"What do you mean the woods! He's only a baby, oh god, oh god-"! This time it was Betty who was cut off.

"Stop your incessant wailing woman, the child is fine", he growled.

Sobering Betty snarled, " Tell me".

"I'll do you one better". Walking over to a caldron he threw down his hands and a massive green fire erupted under it. "Look into the caldron", he order.

Betty complied wairly. She gasped at what she saw. "Is that- _is that a_ _talking dog_"?!

The Lich nodded sagely. "Yes I sent your son into the far future to a time when the war is nothing more than a distant memory and strange things like magic and talking dogs are common".

Betty paled at his words. Her son was in a dangerous world with no parents and he didn't even seem to care. "You mean . . . you gave him away"?

The Lich gave her a condescending look, "You expected me to keep him"?

The truth was Betty didn't know what to expect when she shook his hand. She could only be happy that he was still alive. "He'll be safe", she asked.

"I wouldn't say _that_".


End file.
